This invention relates to electrophoretic media containing pigments that are specularly reflective, and to electrophoretic displays containing such media for use in such displays.
Electrophoretic displays have been the subject of intense research and development for a number of years. Such displays can have attributes of good brightness and contrast, wide viewing angles, optical state bistability, and low power consumption when compared with liquid crystal displays. (The terms “bistable” and “bistability” are used herein in their conventional meaning in the art to refer to displays comprising display elements having first and second display states differing in at least one optical property, and such that after any given element has been driven, by means of an addressing pulse of finite duration, to assume either its first or second display state, after the addressing pulse has terminated, that state will persist for at least several times, for example at least four times, the minimum duration of the addressing pulse required to change the state of the display element.) Nevertheless, problems with the long-term image quality of these displays have prevented their widespread usage. For example, particles that make up electrophoretic displays tend to settle, resulting in inadequate service-life for these displays.
Numerous patents and applications assigned to or in the names of the Massachusetts Institute of Technology and E Ink Corporation have recently been published describing encapsulated electrophoretic media. Such encapsulated media comprise numerous small capsules, each of which itself comprises an internal phase containing electrophoretically-mobile particles suspended in a liquid suspension medium, and a capsule wall surrounding the internal phase. Typically, the capsules are themselves held within a polymeric binder to form a coherent layer positioned between two electrodes. Encapsulated media of this type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,930,026; 5,961,804; 6,017,584; 6,067,185; 6,118,426; 6,120,588; 6,120,839; 6,124,851; 6,130,773; 6,130,774; 6,172,798; 6,177,921; 6,232,950; 6,249,271; 6,252,564; 6,262,706; 6,262,833; 6,300,932; 6,312,304; 6,312,971; 6,323,989; 6,327,072; 6,376,828; 6,377,387; 6,392,785; 6,392,786; 6,413,790; 6,422,687; 6,445,374; 6,445,489; 6,459,418; 6,473,072; 6,480,182; 6,498,114; 6,504,524; 6,506,438; 6,512,354; 6,515,649; 6,518,949; 6,521,489; 6,531,997; 6,535,197; 6,538,801; 6,545,291; and 6,580,545; and U.S. Patent Applications Publication Nos. 2002/0019081; 2002/0021270; 2002/0053900; 2002/0060321; 2002/0063661; 2002/0063677; 2002/0090980; 2002/0106847; 2002/0113770; 2002/0130832; 2002/0131147; 2002/0145792; 2002/0171910; 2002/0180687; 2002/0180688; 2002/0185378; 2003/0011560; 2003/0011867; 2003/0011868; 2003/0020844; 2003/0025855; 2003/0034949; 2003/0038755; 2003/0053189; 2003/0076573; 2003/0096113 and 2003/0 102858; and International Applications Publication Nos. WO 99/67678; WO 00/05704; WO 00/20922; WO 00/38000; WO 00/38001; WO 00/36560; WO 00/67110; WO 00/67327; WO 01/07961; and WO 01/08241.
Many of the aforementioned patents and applications recognize that the walls surrounding the discrete microcapsules in an encapsulated electrophoretic medium could be replaced by a continuous phase, thus producing a so-called polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display in which the electrophoretic medium comprises a plurality of discrete droplets of an electrophoretic fluid and a continuous phase of a polymeric material, and that the discrete droplets of electrophoretic fluid within such a polymer-dispersed electrophoretic display may be regarded as capsules or microcapsules even though no discrete capsule membrane is associated with each individual droplet; see for example, the aforementioned 2002/0185378. Accordingly, for purposes of the present application, such polymer-dispersed electrophoretic media are regarded as sub-species of encapsulated electrophoretic media.
A related type of electrophoretic display is a so-called “microcell electrophoretic display”. In a microcell electrophoretic display, the charged particles and the suspending fluid are not encapsulated within microcapsules but instead are retained within a plurality of cavities formed within a carrier medium, typically a polymeric film. See, for example, International Applications Publication No. WO 02/01281, and published U.S. application Ser. No. 2002-0075556, both assigned to Sipix Imaging, Inc.
Known electrophoretic media, both encapsulated and unencapsulated, can be divided into two main types, referred to hereinafter for convenience as “single particle” and “dual particle” respectively. A single particle medium has only a single type of electrophoretic particle suspending in a colored suspending medium, at least one optical characteristic of which differs from that of the particles. (In referring to a single type of particle, we do not imply that all particles of the type are absolutely identical. For example, provided that all particles of the type possess substantially the same optical characteristic and a charge of the same polarity, considerable variation in parameters such as particle size and electrophoretic mobility can be tolerated without affecting the utility of the medium.) The optical property is typically color perceptible to the human eye, but may be another optical property, such as optical transmission, reflectance, luminescence or, in the case of displays intended for machine reading, pseudo-color in the sense of a change in reflectance of electromagnetic wavelengths outside the visible range. When such a medium is placed between a pair of electrodes, at least one of which is transparent, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of the particles (when the particles are adjacent the electrode closer to the observer, hereinafter called the “front” electrode) or the optical characteristic of the suspending medium (when the particles are adjacent the electrode remote from the observer, hereinafter called the “rear” electrode, so that the particles are hidden by the colored suspending medium).
A dual particle medium has two different types of particles differing in at least one optical characteristic and a suspending fluid which may be uncolored or colored, but which is typically uncolored. The two types of particles differ in electrophoretic mobility; this difference in mobility may be in polarity (this type may hereinafter be referred to as an “opposite charge dual particle” medium) and/or magnitude. When such a dual particle medium is placed between the aforementioned pair of electrodes, depending upon the relative potentials of the two electrodes, the medium can display the optical characteristic of either set of particles, although the exact manner in which this is achieved differs depending upon whether the difference in mobility is in polarity or only in magnitude. For ease of illustration, consider an electrophoretic medium in which one type of particles are black and the other type white. If the two types of particles differ in polarity (if, for example, the black particles are positively charged and the white particles negatively charged), the particles will be attracted to the two different electrodes, so that if, for example, the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, the black particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the white particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, the white particles will be attracted to the front electrode and the black particles to the rear electrode, so that the medium will appear white to the observer.
If the two types of particles have charges of the same polarity, but differ in electrophoretic mobility (this type of medium may hereinafter to referred to as a “same polarity dual particle” medium), both types of particles will be attracted to the same electrode, but one type will reach the electrode before the other, so that the type facing the observer differs depending upon the electrode to which the particles are attracted. For example suppose the previous illustration is modified so that both the black and white particles are positively charged, but the black particles have the higher electrophoretic mobility. If now the front electrode is negative relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the front electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility, will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the front electrode and the medium will appear black to the observer. Conversely, if the front electrode is positive relative to the rear electrode, both the black and white particles will be attracted to the rear electrode, but the black particles, because of their higher mobility will reach it first, so that a layer of black particles will coat the rear electrode, leaving a layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode and facing the observer, so that the medium will appear white to the observer: note that this type of dual particle medium requires that the suspending fluid to sufficiently transparent to allow the layer of white particles remote from the rear electrode to be readily visible to the observer. Typically, the suspending fluid in such a display is not colored at all, but some color may be incorporated for the purpose of correcting any undesirable tint in the white particles seen therethrough.
As already mentioned, in typical single particle displays the medium comprises a plurality of white electrophoretically mobile particles of one polarity and optical characteristic suspended in a suspending fluid of a different optical characteristic which is darker and more light absorbing. In typical dual particle displays, the medium comprises a plurality of white electrophoretically mobile particles of one polarity and optical characteristic and a plurality of darker colored and more light absorbing particles such as carbon black which are electrophoretically mobile and have a second polarity and optical characteristic different from those the first white particles. In each case, the white particles are typically composed of surface modified titania. When the white titania particles are electrophoretically brought to the front electrode (switching to the white state), the particles pack in a manner which results in light being reflected in a Lambertian manner.
However, there are occasions when it may be desirable for an electrophoretic display to reflect light in other than a Lambertian manner. For example, if a display is to be mounted in a situation where it can only be observed from a limited range of angles, it may be desirable to use a display which concentrates reflected light into this limited range of angles. Similarly, although in many applications it is desirable that a display mimic the Lambertian reflectivity of paper, there may be some applications, for example in advertising, where it is desired to have a display capable of mimicking the reflectivity of a metal foil.
The following discussion of the present invention requires detailed consideration of scattering of light by the electrophoretic particles, and because of the way in which electrophoretic displays are normally viewed, conventional nomenclature regarding such scattering tends to be rather confusing. Most electrophoretic displays operate in a reflective mode in which light enters the display through a viewing surface, impinges upon the electrophoretic particles and is thence scattered back through the viewing surface; the light emerging from the viewing surface is seen by an observer and hence controls the appearance of the display. Since the viewing surface is normally regarded as the front (or visible) surface of the display, it is backscattered light which emerges from the front surface of the display. Furthermore, as discussed in more detail below, some of the light impinging upon the electrophoretic particles is forward scattered towards what is conventionally regarded as the rear surface of the display; this surface is typically occupied by the backplane of the display. For ease of comprehension, and to avoid incongruous references to backscattered light emerging from the front surface of the display and forward scattered light emerging from the rear surface, in the following discussion scattering towards the viewable surface of the display will be referred to as “viewable scattering”, which scattering towards the rear or backplane surface of the display will be referred to as “backplane scattering”. It should be noted that the aforementioned Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/319,453 uses the term “backscattering” loosely to refer to scattering to refer to scattering towards the rear or backplane surface, the type of scattering which is denoted “backplane scattering” herein.
The present inventors have realized that the reflectivity of the white states of paper-like electrophoretic displays can be enhanced by including specularly reflective particles in the electrophoretic medium. When light falls upon white (or other reflective) particles disposed adjacent the viewing surface of an electrophoretic display, some of the light is backplane scattered away from the viewing surface. This backplane scattered light may be absorbed by the colored suspending fluid in single particle displays or by the dark colored particles in dual particle displays. As a result, the backplane scattered light is lost and does not contribute to the brightness of the display.
It has now been realized that the aforementioned problems with electrophoretic displays can be reduced or eliminated by including in the display at least one type of particle which is specularly reflective (i.e. shows mirror-like reflectivity), and the present invention relates to electrophoretic media and displays comprising such specularly reflective particles.